pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Raichu
Vs. Shadow Raichu is the seventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 12/29/2018. Story Brendan makes it into a laboratory, which features a Shadow Pokémon Chamber like at the Shadow Pokémon Lab in the desert. Brendan goes over to the computer, as he plugs the flash drive into it. The flash drive uploads a program that hacks into their system, Brendan shifting through it. Brendan: Sweet. We finally have a computer system that still has data on it. We can get this to Max’s girlfriend and whoever those other kids are. A slow clap occurs, as Brendan turns to see Ein performing the clap. Ein: Well done. I didn’t expect for you and your friends to make it to this isle. I thought that with our control of the ocean currents preventing sea travel we would be safe, for the most part. Safe to continue our research. Brendan: Research for what? Make all your Shadow Pokémon like that Lugia? Ein: Yes, but all our attempts to have failed. Even on the supreme leader’s newest Pokémon. Brendan: So what now? Do you turn tail and run? Ein: Only after I defeat you once and for all. Ein opens two Pokéballs, choosing Stunfisk and Lanturn. Brendan grins at this. Brendan: I’m prepared for that. Tentacruel, Emolga! Brendan throws two Pokéballs, choosing Tentacruel and Emolga. Tentacruel sparkles as it comes out of its Pokéball. Ein: Idiot. Your Electric attacks won’t work. And your Water type will be defeated in a single blow. Rain Dance. Thunder. Stunfisk glows blue, forming a rain cloud and causing a rain storm. Lanturn sparks and fires Thunder into the storm cloud, it falling towards Tentacruel. Brendan: I told you, I’m prepared for that! Tentacruel, use Reflect Type on Stunfisk! Tentacruel shimmers with multi-colored aura, which then becomes a brown and yellow aura. Tentacruel takes the Thunder, unaffected. Ein adjusts his glasses. Ein: Oh? Smart. Brendan: Thought you’d like that! Reflect Type copies your Pokémon’s type! So Tentacruel is now a Ground Electric combo like Stunfisk! We’re immune to your ace moves! Ein: But now weak to Water attacks. Hydro Pump. Brendan: Thunder Shock! Lanturn fires Hydro Pump at Tentacruel, as Emolga fires Thunder Shock at it from the side. It causes it to build with an electric charge, and then causes the Hydro Pump to burst and explode. Ein is baffled by this. Ein: Your strength isn’t that strong. How did you break that? Brendan: We broke it because we’re using contest combinations! Emolga, use Tail Whip! And Tentacruel, use Aurora Beam! Emolga flies in front of Lanturn and Stunfisk, wagging its tail in front of them. Tentacruel fires a dark green Aurora Beam, striking Stunfisk and knocking it back. Ein: Mud Bomb. Hydro Pump. Brendan: Emolga! Use Quick Attack and gather their attention! Tentacruel, use Poison Jab! Emolga speeds along with Quick Attack, getting in the faces of Lanturn and Stunfisk. The two fire Hydro Pump and Mud Bomb after Emolga, it gliding along the ceiling to dodge them. Tentacruel appears in between Lanturn and Stunfisk, jabbing them both with tentacles glowing in poison energy. They both go down, oozing with poison energy. Brendan: Finish it with Aurora Beam! Tentacruel fires a close range Aurora Beam, defeating Stunfisk. Ein returns it, as he chooses Raichu. He snarls angrily, as Brendan’s aura reader responds. Brendan: Its Shadow Moves can’t be stopped by Reflect Type. Emolga, return! Brendan returns Emolga, as he opens another Pokéball. Sneasel comes out, ready to go. Ein: Hm. I thought you’d be smart enough to use a Shadow Pokémon. Brendan: I brought a party that’s primarily non-Shadow Pokémon, to show that I don’t need your artificial power to be strong! I’m strong in my own way, one you can never understand! Sneasel, Icy Wind! Tentacruel, Aurora Beam! Ein: Hydro Pump. Shadow Bolt. Sneasel breathes an cold wind of sparkling blue snow, as Tentacruel fires Aurora Beam. Lanturn’s Hydro Pump pushes through Aurora Beam, as Shadow Bolt strikes Tentacruel and defeats it. Icy Wind hits both Lanturn and Raichu, as Brendan returns Tentacruel. Brendan: Lasted about as long as I expected. Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Ein: Hm. Eerie Impulse. Shadow Bolt. Lanturn releases an Eerie Impulse from its body, affecting Spinda and him crouching down in pain. Raichu fires a Shadow Bolt at Spinda. Brendan: Sneasel, Protect! Spinda, Teeter Dance! Sneasel moves in front of Spinda, and releases a blue barrier to Protect against Shadow Bolt. Spinda dances erratically, releasing waves of pink mist that travel across the field. Sneasel is unaffected as Lanturn and Raichu sway in confusion. Brendan: Feint Attack! Psychic! Sneasel spins and disappears, kicking Lanturn and knocking it back. Lanturn slams its head into the ground from confusion, it being defeated. Spinda releases a burst of purple Psychic energy, doing limited damage to Raichu. Brendan: What happened?! Ein: You used this tactic on me the last time. Your Spinda is quite powerful, so I lowered its Special Attack with Eerie Impulse. Raichu, Shadow Break. Raichu stumbles in confusion, but still charges at Spinda. Brendan: Sneasel, Icy Wind! Spinda, Thrash! Sneasel uses Icy Wind, slowing Raichu’s advance. Spinda charges forward and Thrashes at Raichu. The two exchange blows, Raichu’s Shadow Break landing blows between Spinda’s Thrash strikes. The two knock each other back, both exhausted. Spinda sparks from paralysis from Static. Brendan loads a Snag Ball. Brendan: Go, Snag Ball! Brendan throws a Snag Ball, sucking Raichu in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back towards Brendan, but opens up to let Raichu back out. Raichu growls angrily. Brendan: Darn it! Ein: Thank you for clearing the confusion. Raichu, Shadow Bolt. Raichu fires Shadow Bolt, striking Spinda and defeating him. Sneasel uses Icy Wind, pushing Raichu back. Brendan: (Returns Spinda) I don’t know who else I’ll have to fight here. I can’t lose another Pokémon. Emolga! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Emolga. Emolga: Emo! Brendan: Tail Whip then Quick Attack! And Sneasel, Feint Attack! Ein: Shadow Break. Emolga wags its tail, lowering Raichu’s defense. Emolga speeds forward with Quick Attack, as Raichu prepares Shadow Break. Sneasel appears behind Raichu, kicking him with Feint Attack. Emolga then rams him with Quick Attack, knocking Raichu to the ground. Brendan: Once again! Snag Ball! Brendan throws the Snag Ball, sucking Raichu in again. The Pokéball ricochets back to Brendan, it locking as he grabs it. Ein is now over at a computer station, typing into it. The lab doors lock, as a countdown occurs. Brendan: Hey! What’s all this?! Ein: I may not be able to defeat you. But I can certainly silence you with a self destruct sequence. Brendan: (Freaked out) But that’ll take us both out! Ein: A worthy end for a great mind like myself. If I am not here, then no one will unlock the secrets of my technique. Brendan: (Incredulous) He’s gone mad! Max: Brendan! Max and Ralts arrive right out of the door, Brendan looking at him. Brendan: Max! The lab’s gonna blow! Get clear! Max: Ralts, open the door with Psychic! Ralts uses Psychic, forcing the door to open. Brendan returns Sneasel as Emolga lands on his shoulder, as he dashes out the door. Ralts lets the door slam back shut, as he runs after Brendan. The lab explodes, the shockwave shaking the room and knocking them to the ground. Brendan: Whew! That was too close! Max: What was that about? Brendan: Something about protecting his research. Too bad I let them Kids Grid guys hack into their system. Hopefully they got all of it. Bonus though. That destroyed their Shadow Pokémon Machine. Max: Nice! I don’t like the result, but we got what we came for! Brendan: Now we need to find Crystal. Where’s Miror B? Max: Still battling Dakim. Since I got his Shadow Pokémon, Miror B. told me to go on ahead. Brendan: In that case, let’s wrap this up. End Scene Miror B: M'Boy, use Horn Attack! And Darling, Hydro Pump! The music plays, as M’Boy the Bouffalant swings its horn around, going to strike Dakim’s Krookodile. Krookodile blocks the Horn Attack with Crunch, catching it with its mouth. Darling the Ludicolo fires Hydro Pump, which hits Rhyperior. Rhyperior pushes through it, striking him with Hammer Arm. Dakim: You can’t break through our Solid Rock! Krookodile, Outrage! Krookodile glows red with red eyes, as it strikes M'Boy repeatedly with Outrage, knocking it over defeated. Miror B. returns it, as he chooses Baby the Ludicolo. Baby: Ludi! Miror B: Now for a dance off! Darling, Rain Dance! Baby, Waterfall! Darling glows blue, forming a rain cloud and causing a downpour. Baby shoots forward encased in water, ramming into Krookodile and colliding with Outrage. The two blast each other back, as Krookodile is blasted back defeated. Dakim returns it in a frenzy. Dakim: No! You shouldn’t be able to beat us! Rhyperior, Earthquake! Rhyperior uses stomps the ground, shaking the tunnel with Earthquake. The pathway begins to crumble around them, as Miror B’s segment begins to shift backwards towards the magma cavern. Miror B. looks backwards and freaks out at the development. Miror B: Uhagh! This is a delicate dance now! Darling, Hydro Pump! Baby, Waterfall! Darling fires Hydro Pump, as Baby uses Waterfall. Hydro Pump pushes Rhyperior back, as Baby rams him with Waterfall. Rhyperior is pushed back even further, as Dakim runs back to be behind him. Dakim: Ha! You fell for it! Now Rhyperior, Earthquake! Cause them to tumble back into the lava! Rhyperior uses Earthquake, destroying the pathway and causing Miror B, Darling and Baby to fall back, the pathway falling back into the magma room. Dakim bursts into laughter, returning Rhyperior. Dakim: Dah-ha-ha! Did you really think you could survive a bout with me? Now, to go crush that twerp. Miror B, Darling and Baby fall towards the magma, them all screaming in terror. Miror B: Ah! Darling, Hydro Pump! Baby, Waterfall! Get us out of here! Miror B. grabs onto Darling, which fires Hydro Pump towards the magma below. The two are suspended in the air, steam rising from the contact point. Baby uses Waterfall, arching up and grabbing them as they head towards solid ground. They arch down and splash down on the ground, washing back away from the magma. The three of them collapse to the ground, laughing in relief. Miror B: Oh lord! I thought, I say I thought that we were gonna die! Darling: (Relieved) Ludi! Baby: (Shaking) Colo! Miror B: And now, let us dance to celebrate! The three stand up, dancing to the music playing. Miror B: I thank you, savior Ian and young master Max, but this is where my usefulness ends! Best wishes until we meet again! My debt is paid! Main Events * Brendan's Emolga reveals it knows Quick Attack. * Brendan's Tentacruel reveals it knows Reflect Type. * Brendan defeats Ein again and snags a Shadow Raichu. * The group sends the Cipher Data to Kids Grid. * Dakim gets Miror B. out of the way, with him saying that he's done all he can. Characters * Brendan * Miror B. * Max Villains * Cipher ** Ein ** Dakim Pokémon * Emolga (Brendan's) * Tentacruel (Brendan's, shiny) * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * M'Boy the Bouffalant (Miror B's) * Darling the Ludicolo (Miror B's) * Baby the Ludicolo (Miror B's) * Ralts (Max's) * Lanturn (Ein's) * Stunfisk (Ein's) * Krookodile (Dakim's) * Rhyperior (Dakim's) Shadow Pokémon * Raichu (Ein's, snagged by Brendan) Trivia * Ein adapted his battle style based off his knowledge of Brendan's style as much as Brendan prepared for Ein's style. * Raichu originally belonged to Lt. Surge. * Raichu breaking out of the Snag Ball is one of the few times a main character failed to snag a Pokémon right off the bat. * Dakim defeating Miror B. by sending him falling into a volcano shows off his strength as a trainer. * Miror B's statement of "Best Wishes" is a jab at the Unova region anime series. This is also based off Unova being the next region that will appear in this series. * Brendan using almost no Shadow Pokémon is a contrast to Max, who uses almost exclusively Shadow Pokémon. This is based off the two different playing styles there are in the games. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc